Weakness
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: /"Crying made him weak. He would never cry. He would never be weak."/ Alois refuses to succumb to the weakness within him, no matter what. Alois-centric drabble. REVIEW PLEASE!


__**A/N: Hey guys! I'm BRAND new to the Kuroshitsuji fandom here on FFnet ;~; I'm totally obsessed and I have already joined an RP on tumblr XD  
Anywho...this is just a little intro drabble I wrote about Alois because he's my baby and I love him dearly. *heart***

**Review would be so lovely! I want to know what's good and what sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! But if I did...I'd own Alois.**

_Jim was walking down the street alone, something he almost never did. Luka was off trying to pickpocket the rich men who had come into the village today. He had his hands in his pockets and his head acing downward. He was scared of being out by himself. He hated being alone._

"_Watch where you're goin', filthy bum!" _

_Before Jim had realized it, he had run into an older boy who was walking towards him. He fearfully looked up and jumped back. "I-I'm sorry…..I wasn't looking…"_

_The older boy wasn't alone. He had a big group of several other boys who were all glaring in Jim's direction. "It's Macken!" one of the boys yelled, laughing at the same time._

"_You're all by yourself, Macken?" The first boy asked, a big smirk on his face._

"_Y-Yes…."_

_The boy took a swing at Jim's face, causing him to go flying. The others soon gather around him, dishing out their share of punches and kicks but suddenly stopped when Jim let out a pathetic cry for help. They backed away and looked down at him. He was bleeding and bruised….and crying. Tears ran down his cheeks, stinging his wounds. _

"_Look! He's cryin'!" One boy noticed, pointing at the beaten child in front of them._

_The leader of the pack walked up and stood in front of Jim, hovering over him menacingly. "You cryin', Macken?"_

_Jim shook his head violently, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "N-No…"_

_He grabbed Jim by hair, pulling him up and laughing at him. "You're weak." He dropped him and rejoined the other boys as they continued to walk as if nothing had happened._

_Jim began to sob, carefully getting up and heading back to the abandoned shed that was inhabited by him and Luka. He limped inside, clutching the wounds on his arm, his eyes still focusing downwards._

_Luka looked up from the corner where he was rummaging through a bag of stolen goods and money. He smiled and greeted Jim happily. "You're home, brother! I have so much to…." He stopped and looked at the beat up boy in front of him and froze, his face falling immediately. "J-Jim….what happened?"_

"_Nothing…" He whispered, wiping his tears again._

_Luka ran to him, hugging him gently so he wouldn't hurt him. "It's ok to cry…"_

_Jim nodded, biting his lip to prevent more tears from spilling. "I know…" He refused to cry in front of his brother. Crying made him weak. He couldn't be weak for Luka. He was all he had. He would never be weak. He would never cry._

* * *

Alois sat in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking things over, something he rarely ever did. He had a worried look on his face as he curled up into a little ball on his bed.

"Is something bothering you, your highness?" Claude asked, his cold glare fixed on the boy.

Alois stared out the window, watching the branches and leaves of the trees being tossed around by the winds outside. He kept fixed on it. They would just blow away eventually. They'd be gone. Never to come back. "I'm going to die, Claude…when you take my soul…"

The butler sighed, visibly annoyed with the boy's comments. "You don't mean to tell me you're having second thoughts, young master. The contract is binding."

Alois nodded, continuing to stare. When he died, he wouldn't go to heaven. He wouldn't be with Luka. He'd be force to wander a land of nothingness alone for eternity. He was afraid to die. He rolled over and looked at Claude with his teary eyes. "But I'm afraid…"

Claude chuckled darkly and blew out the candles at Alois' bedside. "Your soul is weak…"

The boy's eyes shot wide open, staring at the man he adored so much. He was weak….he was crying. No. He had to be strong. Claude wanted him to be strong. "I-I…."

"Goodnight, your highness…" And with that, Claude left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Alois burst into tears. He couldn't contain them any longer. He was afraid. He was weak.

**A/N: Awwwwwww :( Poor baby!**

**I love torturing him XD**

**Reviews? Pleaaaaase?**


End file.
